islefandomcom-20200215-history
Ceratosaurus
Ceratosaurus is a ceratosaurid from the late Kimmeridgian and early Tithonian faunal stages of the Late Jurassic epoch. The Ceratosaurus was added to The Isle alongside the Dilophosaurus in the dev branch in Patch 0.1.16.4160, and both were released to the public in Patch 0.1.16.4262. In Real Life Ceratosaurus was a medium sized carnivore that preyed on small dinosaurs like Dryosaurus, as well as fish, crocodiles and other small and mid-sized animals. Ceratosaurus had a large skull with large teeth, as well as short but powerful front limbs. It likely used the head as its main weapon, as the front limbs are too small for full combat use. One of Ceratosaurus's most distinct features was the nasal crest from which the name derives; most paleontologists agree that it would have been for display, meaning the crest would probably have been brightly colored in life. Similar to its relative Carnotaurus, Ceratosaurus had a row of osteoderms running down its back; given their blunt shape and position, they were likely display or species recognition tools, and not armor or weapons. The tail of Ceratosaurus comprised about half of the body's total length and was thin and flexible with high vertebral spines. Ceratosaurus was found in the Morrison Formation of North America and the Lourinhã Formation of Portugal and possibly the Tendaguru Formation of Tanzania. Its relatives include Genyodectes, Elaphrosaurus, the abelisaurs Majungasaurus, Rugops, and Carnotaurus. While most theropods at the time had only three fingers on each hand, Ceratosaurus retained the ancestral fourth digit. In The Isle Ceratosaurus is a quicker medium sized carnivore that hunts small-medium sized creatures roaming the island. While capable of bullying smaller predators off their kills and giving slightly larger ones a nasty fight, inexperienced players should generally avoid dinosaurs significantly bigger than itself. Ceratosaurus ''preys on small and medium sized dinosaurs such as ''Pachycephalosaurus, Dilophosaurus, smaller sub-adult apexes and juvenile dinosaurs. Possessing almost unparalleled agility and a powerful bite, Ceratosaurus is a dangerous predator very capable of outmaneuvering and killing similarly-sized dinosaurs, especially when in a forested area. In the event that a Ceratosaurus encounters a larger, more powerful carnivore such as a Tyrannosaurus or Giganotosaurus, it is also fast enough on its feet to make an easy getaway. General overview: Pros: * Agile Hunter. * Fast. Decent damage output, and stamina * Very good turn radius. * Quick stamina regen. * Relatively short grow time and low hunger. Cons: * Low bleed resistance and bleed damage. * Mediocre ambush (1.1x multiplier for 8 seconds) Trivia * Based off the Diabloceratops dossier, Ceratosaurus hunts Diabloceratops in packs due to the weight class of Diabloceratops being big for its size. Gallery Ceratosaurus 2.png|''Ceratosaurus'' model Diablo.jpg|''Ceratosaurus'' seen in the Diabloceratops dossier Red_Ceratosaurus_The_Isle.png|Red Ceratosaurus skin Ceratosaurus_1 (1).png Cerato.png CERATO.jpg|A Ceratosaurus standing on an grassland. Behind the Scenes * The original default skin was based off the Ceratosaurus from Jurassic Fight Club. * Cerato Growth Morph can be downloaded here Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivore Category:Ceratosauridae Category:Mesopredator Category:Large Category:In Survival Category:Late Jurassic Category:Jurassic Period Category:Tier 3.5